Unspoken
by Hailey Russell
Summary: What the people of P4X-548 left unspoken was what Daniel needed to know.
1. Day One

Unspoken

Disclaimer:  Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me.

Day One:

"Daniel?"  Jack was desperate for an explanation.

But Daniel couldn't answer.  Couldn't move.  Couldn't breathe.

"Daniel!" Carter shouted in alarm.

_I know, _Daniel tried to scream as he fell.

"Daniel Jackson."  Teal'c shook him. "Daniel Jackson."  He shook him again. "Daniel Jackson, you must awaken."

"Can't."

"You must."

Daniel's eyes snapped open.  "You can hear me?"

Teal'c stopped shaking him and raised an eyebrow.  "Yes."

"About time."  At Teal'c's confused expression, he continued. "Never mind.  Where are Jack and Sam?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have gone to determine if the shoreline is unobstructed."

"You mean to see if the coast is clear?"

"That is what O'Neill said.  However, this region has no coast.  Another Tauri expression?"

"Yes. If the coast is clear, it means there's no likelihood of interference. Nothing to stop us from getting back to the stargate."

"I see.  I must apologize for shaking you so violently.  My orders are to get you on your feet and ready to leave when the others return, and you failed to respond to previous methods."

"That's ok."  Daniel sat up, immediately grabbing his head and moaning.  He swayed precariously near the edge of the stone bench he had been lying on, and Teal'c moved to steady him.

"Coast is clear," Jack announced as he entered the cave-like shelter followed by Sam.  "For now at least.  But, we need to move fast.  Daniel, you think you can walk?"

Daniel slowly released his head and allowed Teal'c to help him stand.  "I think so."

Teal'c handed Daniel his gear, and the team headed for the woods.

Five minutes later, Daniel stopped so abruptly that Teal'c almost crashed into him.

"O'Neill."

"Yeah?" Jack asked casually, not turning or stopping.

Daniel fell to his knees and threw up.

At the sound, Carter stopped.  "Sir!"

"Ok, ok.  Dammit, we're almost there," he muttered.

Daniel threw up again.  This time there were spots of red.

Jack and Sam raced to Daniel, who threw up red globs and fainted.

Teal'c caught him before he landed face first in the puddle. 

"Carter, what are you _doing_?"

"Dr. Fraiser may need to analyze one of these globs. There could be poisons or drugs making Daniel sick, and she'll need this to help find a cure."

"Just…hurry," he said turning away with a grossed out expression.

"Yes, sir."

Teal'c gently draped Daniel around his neck the way a shepherd would carry a lamb, and they resumed their course through the woods.  At the edge of the woods, Jack thrust out his arms to halt his team.

Carter and Teal'c peered around him.

Standing between them and the stargate was an army.  A rough-looking and hastily assembled one, but an army nonetheless.  An army that outnumbered them at least twenty to one.

"I thought you said the coast was clear, O'Neill."

"It was," Jack said.

"Now what?" Carter asked.

"I will create a diversion." Teal'c eased Daniel to the ground.  "I believe I can make it look as though the four of us have surrounded the village," Teal'c said taking explosives from his pack. 

"By remotely detonating one bomb on each side of the village."

"That is correct, Major Carter. The majority of the army will return to the village.  That should give you and Colonel O'Neill time to take out those left guarding the stargate and get Daniel Jackson back to Earth."

"We're not leaving you behind, Teal'c. You should know that by now."

"Once Daniel Jackson is safe, you can return for me."

"Well, thanks for your permission."

"Then you approve."

Jack nodded to Teal'c. He and Sam watched him slip through the woods.

"Since when does Teal'c carry so much explosives?"

"Same reason I brought this, I guess," Jack said opening his own pack to reveal extra C4.

"Sir?"

"Remember when we were watching the UAV Intel, and Daniel made that comment about all the windowless buildings and the wall around the village?"

"He said it indicated they don't like intrusion. That they're isolationists."

"Yeah."

"Is that why you were coming to talk to General Hammond?"

"Yep. Carter?" he asked when she smiled and pulled extra mags from a vest pocket.

"I thought I was the only one who picked up on Daniel's nervousness."

"So, that's why you were in Hammond's office when I got there."

"Yes, sir.  I figured if even Daniel seemed nervous about this mission, it might be a good idea to be prepared."

"A lot of good it did us. Why didn't you mention it to me? I am your CO after all."

Carter looked embarrassed.

"You didn't want me to think you were nervous."

She nodded.

"Carter, you don't have to prove yourself to me anymore. You oughta know by now I trust you and your instincts."

"Yes, sir."

"Hell, if I knew you were nervous too, I might've tried harder with Daniel."

"Sir?"

"Hammond said he didn't see any threat, but if I could convince Daniel to express concern he'd give us minimal backup."

"Daniel didn't go for it."

Jack shook his head. "Wouldn't budge. He said since there was no evidence the Goa'uld have been here we'd be passing up a chance to learn or get something to help us fight them. I agree of course." He paused for a moment. "Then he said something downright cryptic. Even for Daniel. He said the fewer people they see come through the stargate, the better."

"Well, they don't seem to be guarding the gate.  But, that doesn't mean they aren't somehow. And we didn't exactly get a chance to look around. Do you know if Daniel brought anything extra?"

"He suggested carrying an extra gun, but that's all he'd agree to." 

"_He_ suggested?"

Jack nodded as four explosions went off. 

"Way to go, Teal'c."

Chaos erupted at the stargate.  The entire army bolted.  Several shouting matches broke out, and ten people grumpily stayed behind to guard the gate.

"Get ready, Carter."  Jack said hoisting Daniel's limp form onto his back.  "How about a piggy-back ride, Daniel?"

Sam picked up Jack's pack and helped him get to his feet. "Ready, sir."

"Go!"

Carter ran out of the woods shooting.  O'Neill adjusted Daniel's weight slightly and ran.  When he made it to the DHD, he eased Daniel down and covered Carter while she dialed.

She had done a good job.  Six of the guards were weaponless and nursing their wounds.  One man was dead, and the other three looked intimidated.  O'Neill breathed a sigh of relief.  They were going to make it back with Daniel. Then he saw the army coming back.  "Carter?"

"Waiting for confirmation, sir."

"As soon as you get it, take Daniel through."  Something beeped.  "Go!"

The army was now within firing range.  Sam grabbed Daniel under the arms and started backing toward the wormhole.  Several shots zipped past her.  Another shot hit Daniel's right shoulder.  At the same time, a shot hit her left shoulder.  She gritted her teeth against the pain.  She was almost there.

O'Neill backed toward the wormhole, firing in all directions and glancing back quickly to make sure his teammates had made it and were out of the way.  The last thing he needed to do now was trip over Daniel.  He almost had a foot in the gate when he doubled over and collapsed.

Carter and General Hammond watched the wormhole close.

"He was right behind us, sir.  He should have made it."

"As soon as Dr. Fraiser has that wound taken care of, we'll debrief." 

"Yes, sir," she said following Daniel's stretcher out of the gate room.

"Wha- where am I?" O'Neill asked jolting up.  "Ahhh.  Son of a "

"O'Neill, you have been shot.  You must remain still."

"Ya think?"  He let Teal'c ease him back onto the soft ground.  _Soft ground?  A blanket?  What is this?  The Holiday Inn of prisons?  _

"Major Carter and Daniel Jackson?"

"Made it.  Thanks to you."

"Dr. Porter's team will conduct surveillance of the village.  Colonel Mitchell's team will provide cover for them.  Colonel Mitchell, you're in charge, but I want you to consult with Major Carter on all decisions.  I'd like you to keep a low profile.  Try not to let these people know you're there.  Our first order of business is to determine whether Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are alive.  Assuming they are, Dr. Porter, you will be watching these people to try to learn their customs and determine the best way to make a rescue without violence.  In the event they discover us, try to assure them that we wish to remain peaceful but we will get our people back.  When Dr. Jackson recovers, you'll coordinate with him. Any questions?"  No one spoke.  "You leave in thirty minutes.  Dismissed."


	2. Day Two

Unspoken

Standard disclaimer from Day One.

Day two:

"Hey," Sam said coming up beside Daniel's bed.  "You're not eating?"

"Can't.  Just the sight and smell of food makes my stomach lurch.  I wish Janet would take it away," he added pushing at the bed table with his left hand.

Sam rolled the table to the foot of the next bed.

"Thanks."

"How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts a little.  Not as much as my stomach. Or my head. Yours?"

"Hurts a little.  You know, you've been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours, maybe your stomach hurts because you're hungry."

"That's what Janet said."

"If you don't eat she'll put another IV in you."

"I know."  He closed his eyes.  He was so tired.  "I don't think I have much of a choice."

"I'll make you a deal.  You try to eat a few bites, and I'll try to distract you by catching you up on the current events of P4X-548"

Daniel sighed.  He managed to eat a few teeny bites as Sam told him how they got off the planet and about the teams Hammond had assembled. 

"We finished setting up this afternoon, and by the time I get back they should know if the Colonel and Teal'c are alive. I'm spending the night on the planet, but I'll come visit you tomorrow.  With any luck, you'll be able to go back with me. I'm sure Dr. Porter wouldn't mind your help.  I think he's a little nervous."

Daniel swallowed several times hoping to quell his nausea.  "Yeah, he gets nervous easily."  Suddenly, he doubled over and reached for the barf basin Janet had left for him.  More red globs.

"Nurse, get the doctor," Sam shouted.

Dr. Fraiser came running from her lab as Daniel threw up again.  The red globs were bigger this time.

"Well, Daniel for once I agree with you," Janet said a few minutes later.

"Oh?"

"You can't eat."

"I guess that means another IV," he said resignedly.

"Actually, no.  I can't put anything else into your body.  In fact, I'm going to have to take this one out.  Whatever's causing this is going to have to run it's course for now."

"What about the blood?" Sam asked.

"He's not in any grave danger at the moment"

"Nice choice of words, Janet."  Daniel groaned and grabbed the fresh basin

Sam grimaced at a large red glob.

"This isn't blood.  It has blood in it yes, but the majority of it is that foreign substance.  I need to know more about it.  Daniel, I'll send a nurse to get that IV. Try to get some rest, ok."  She patted his arm as he nodded and lay back closing his eyes.

Janet gestured for Sam to follow her.  When they were in the corridor, she said, "I want to show you something."  They turned into a lab.  Janet led Sam to a table with a containment case on it.  Globs of various sizes and colors were inside the case.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I wish I knew.  I've run every test I know.  Everything that comes in contact with that substance forms those globs.  The color of the glob is determined by what the substance reacts to."

"That's how you can tell Daniel's globs have blood in them."

"Yes."

"But, you said he's not in grave danger."

"He's not. Yet.  But, every time he throws up, the globs get bigger.  Which means this substance is getting further into his blood stream. Now, the tests show that the globs form only when this substance comes in contact with another substance. Blood for example.  But, all they do at that point is combine.  Further tests showed as long as nothing else was introduced into their environment they remained relatively harmless.  Based on this limited knowledge, I believe if nothing else is introduced into Daniel's system, he should stop throwing up."

"But the globs will still be in him."

"Yes.  And that's the extent of my knowledge so far."

"Was I snoring?" Jack asked.

"No.  However, you did speak of fishing."

"Yeah?"  He yawned and stretched out on the soft pillows.  He was still a little stiff, but his wound was healing nicely thanks to his new medical plan.  Someone came in every few hours to check his bandages.  "I sure hope we don't have to pick up the room service tab," he said looking at all the stuff in the room.  

The room was filled with soft blankets and pillows, sweets, fruit, wine.  One table was piled high with what looked like games and toys.  Jack had managed to convince Teal'c to try playing what he thought was a board game with him.  But it wasn't much fun because they had no idea what they were doing.  Sweet and relaxing scents emanated from warm pots along the walls.  

Earlier, some women had come in with a huge tub, soaps and fresh clothing.  After their bath, Jack and Teal'c were tucked under warm blankets and fed a hot meal.

Jack had enjoyed everything immensely, although the bath was a little embarrassing.  He had even allowed the women to place a few strands of flowers around his neck.  He laughed so hard at Teal'c sitting amongst the pillows, blankets and women with flowers around his neck until tears ran down his cheeks and he couldn't breathe.

"Ah, Major Carter.  How's Dr. Jackson?"  Colonel Mitchell said as Sam arrived.

"He's conscious, but he doesn't look too good, sir."

"Well, we have good news. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are alive.  Approximately two hours ago four women left a building near the edge of the village.  Two were carrying a large tub. The other two held SGC gear.  And, half an hour ago, one of the women returned with food."

"Colonel Mitchell," Captain Cooley called. "There's something you should see."

Mitchell and Carter walked over to where most of the surveillance equipment was set up.  Colonel Mitchell looked through the binoculars Cooley handed him.  "They've got two guards posted at the hole in the wall Teal'c's diversion created."

"Do you think that means they've spotted us?" Dr. Porter asked.

"Maybe," Colonel Mitchell replied.  "It could just mean they want to guard the village until they repair the damage to the wall.  We'll have to wait and see. Maintain the low profile. That includes minimal gate travel, Major.  I know you want to check on Dr. Jackson, but you'll have to wait for scheduled contacts for now."

"I understand, sir."


	3. Day Three

Unspoken

Disclaimer:  Same as before.

Day three:

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Major," Colonel Mitchell said.  "If these people do to him what they did to Dr. Jackson-"

"I know, sir.  There's also a chance that he could be captured.  But, I think it's best he go alone," Sam explained thinking of what Daniel had told the Colonel about the fewer people attempting to interact with these people the better.

"One person would be less of a threat?" Dr. Porter asked.

"Exactly," Carter replied.

"I disagree," Mitchell said. "But, I'm to consult with you, Major, and you have dealt with these people whereas I haven't.  Porter, conceal your weapon and, at the first sign of hostility, get out of there."

"Understood."

Colonel Mitchell, Major Carter and Captain Cooley watched Dr. Porter approach the guards at the village wall.  Cooley brought up video of Porter when he was out of visual range.  

"Should I turn up the sound, Colonel?"

"No. Not yet."

They watched the guards lead Porter to the first man SG-1 had encountered.  Porter started trying to communicate.  The man held up a hand, and Porter stopped talking.  The man seemed to be asking a question.  Porter indicated he didn't understand.  The man seemed to get angry.  The man made gestures with his hands as if describing something.  Porter shook his head.  The man gestured to the guards, and they stepped toward Porter.

"Uh oh," Carter whispered.

Porter made gestures with his hands.  The man halted the guards and looked confused.  Porter made the same gestures again.  The man nodded and gestured for Porter to go. Porter walked slowly away.  As soon as he was past the village wall, he ran as fast as he could back to the camp.

"What happened?" Mitchell and Carter asked in unison.

Porter bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.  "They will only talk to Dr. Jackson," he said panting.  "He only let me go because I assured him I could get Dr. Jackson for him."

"Well, obviously that's not going to happen," Mitchell said.

"I know, sir.  But that's the only way I could get out of there.  That man made it pretty clear.  If there's going to be any negotiating with these people, it'll have to be done by Dr. Jackson."

"All of our medical teams are unavailable at this time," General Hammond said.

"I can lead a team, sir."

"Major, I understand that you feel helpless at the moment-"

"Yes, sir. I do.  Colonel Mitchell has everything on the planet under control, and Dr. Fraiser's monitoring Daniel. But whatever this substance is it has poisoned his immune system.  Janet has run all kinds of tests, but she's hit a wall."

"I've seen the results of those tests and Dr. Jackson's medical report, Major," Hammond said softly. "You believe there may be an antidote in the pharmaceutical building in the village?"

"Yes, sir. At the very least, we could gather samples that may help in the event there isn't an antidote. Sir, I'd rather not steal, but given Dr. Porter's experience I don't see another choice."

Hammond thought for a moment. "Ok, Major, you have a go." 

"Thank you, sir."

"You can leave as soon as you have everyone and everything you need.  I'll alert the control room to be standing by.  Good luck."

"Chevron seven locked," a male technician said from the control room an hour and fifteen minutes later.  "Wormhole established."

"Whenever you're ready," General Hammond said.

"Yes, sir."  Carter led her team through the gate.

At base camp, Carter showed her team a map of the village.  "The pharmaceutical building is this third one from the village entrance."

"The villagers seem to be preoccupied with some construction project," Cooley informed them. "So, there aren't too many villagers walking around to worry about."

"Thanks. Everybody ready?"  

Smith, Jones and Clarke nodded.  Carter led them through the woods to the village. 

"Ok, Smith," Carter whispered when they got to the two guards.

Smith stepped out of the woods.  The two guards aimed at him, but he zatted them.  Carter, Jones and Clarke hurried out of the woods.  Smith and Jones tied the guards up as Carter and Clarke scanned the area between the entrance and the target building, their weapons ready.  

"It's clear.  Let's go."  

The team sprinted to the building.  Jones and Clarke took up positions on either side of the curtained doorway.  Carter discreetly opened the curtain and scanned the room.  She dropped the curtain and turned to her team. "There are three of them.  They look like lab technicians.  Clarke, you take the one on the left.  Jones, the one on the right.  I'll take the one in the middle."

Carter pulled the curtain back, and rushed in with Clarke and Jones.  One of the lab techs cried out as Jones zatted her. They moved the techs to the back of the room.

"Good.  Jones, go back and guard the door with Smith.  Clarke, let's try to get as many samples as we can."

"Yes, ma'am," Jones said as he left.  

Carter and Clarke spent the next five minutes gathering samples from the various jars and tubes all over the room.

"Company," Jones said from outside.

"How long?"

"Five minutes."

"Ok, this will have to be enough.  Let's go."  Carter and Clarke left the building and took the lead with their weapons ready while Jones and Smith took their six.  They reached the entrance, untied the guards and ran into the woods.  They didn't stop running until they reached the camp.

"I don't know what to do, Sam," Daniel said gently.  He hated seeing all that hope in her eyes when she looked at him.  Even worse, he hated to make it flicker.  But, he really didn't know what to do.

"Try talking to them again.   Dr. Porter says you're the only one they'll talk to."

He sighed.  "Sam, I want Jack and Teal'c back as much as you do, but I can't promise anything."

"You can at least try, right?"

"Of course.  I just need some time to think."

"Sure."  She smiled and scurried out of the infirmary.

He sighed and started going over his mental notes again.

A man approached them.  The man made some gestures with his arms as a greeting.  _At least I assumed it was a greeting.  _Daniel paid attention and tried to imitate the gestures.  The man got angry.  _I must have gotten something wrong._  Jack tried to help by making the gestures.  The man looked from Daniel to Jack and back to Daniel, becoming angrier. Daniel understood and told Jack to stop but it must have been too late.  The man held out his hand, and a woman came forward to put something in it. _I think it was a rock. The man chanted something then threw the rock at me. _The next thing he knew his whole body was stinging and he was falling.  Teal'c woke him up about ten minutes later, and he felt fine.  _Well, except for a wicked headache._  As they made their way back to the stargate, he had taken some Tylenol with water from his canteen.  Sudden nausea overcame him; he threw up red globs, fainted and woke up here the next day.  

_What else?_ he asked himself.  _Why didn't they capture us all when I fainted?  Jack probably shot our way out. The inhabitants didn't seem to have any weapons, so they probably couldn't defend themselves. Why didn't they poison the others too?  Did they not have time?  That can't be it.  They had the element of surprise. It's because they saw me as the leader.  Yes .The man looked to me to imitate him and make Jack stop.  So, because I was the leader, I was the one held responsible.  And when I escaped, they captured two of my followers. So, are they going to keep Jack and Teal'c alive in case I come back?  Are they going to make me bargain for their lives?  Or exchange my life for theirs?  Or, are they going to kill them anyway and then me when I return?  Or maybe, the plan was to get me out of the way so I wouldn't be able to help the others.  _Daniel stopped thinking.  His head was throbbing.  

"Have you gotten any results yet?" General Hammond asked Dr. Fraiser.

"Nothing yet that can help Daniel, sir."

"Will any of them be beneficial to earth diseases?" Hammond asked.

"I can't say yes or no yet, sir.  We're focusing all our attention on helping Daniel at the moment.  Major Carter has brought back enough samples to keep us busy for months, so I'm sure we'll find something beneficial to earth."

"Good work, Major."  Hammond beamed.  "I'd like to express my thanks to Smith, Jones and Clarke as well."

"Thank you, sir.  I'll let them know."

"What is The Holiday Inn?" Teal'c asked.

"A hotel," Jack answered shoveling more food into his mouth.  Swallowing, he said, "Much as I've enjoyed our stay, we should get back to the office."

"How do you propose we do so?"  Teal'c asked sniffing the contents of his bowl.

"You should try some.  It's great."

Teal'c dipped in his spoon-like instrument and tasted the food.  "Indeed."

"You up for a little recon outside that curtain?"

"I am 'up' with that."

"It's 'down' with that, but whatever. Ok, so after they tuck us in, we'll sneak out. Shouldn't be hard with no guards out there. Guess they don't expect us to try to escape."

"What if we get caught?"

"Make something up."  Jack looked at the Jaffa and clarified.  "Say you got cabin fever.  Or, you just wanted some exercise."

"Cabin fever?"  
"We haven't left this room in two days.  I'm getting' a little claustrophobic."

"What do you mean, he's in a coma?"  Sam was on the verge of tears. "He was fine two hours ago.  Still tired of course, but-"

"I don't understand it either," Janet soothed.

"I guess you haven't found an antidote yet either."

"No."  Janet looked down.  

"This can't be happening."  Sam sank into a chair and put her head in her hands.

Janet sat down and put her arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Two of my closest friends are prisoners, and the other one, the only one who can help us, is in a coma.  My mission seems to have been fruitless."  She broke down, and Janet hugged her. 

"I know this is hard, Sam.  I wish I could tell you everything's going to work out fine, but I'm just as lost as you are."  She lifted Sam's chin. "You don't know whether your mission was fruitless or not, so don't give up. These things take time," she said gently.

Sam sniffed and wiped her eyes.  "I know."  She took the tissue Janet offered.

"I want you to get some sleep," Janet said unlocking a medicine cabinet. "Colonel Mitchell can handle things on the planet for now, and I'll wake you if Daniel's condition changes."  She took out a packet and locked the cabinet. 

Sam sighed and took the packet.

"Ready?" Jack whispered on the left of the curtain.

"I am," Teal'c whispered on the right.

"Go."  

Teal'c exited and went right.  

Jack followed and went left.  He saw a fire a few buildings away and decided to head for it.  A great many people were gathered around the fire.  They seemed to be having a meeting.  He watched from the shadows as five people were led to the front of the crowd.  They all began speaking at once.  The man Daniel had tried to communicate with spoke authoritatively and pointed to the woman. The other four people backed off.  When the woman finished telling her story, they followed one at a time.  There was a long silence after the last man spoke, then the people started murmuring and arguing.  The same man blew into a horn to quiet everyone.  He pointed to several people who left the crowd and entered the building.  He spoke to the assembly, then turned and followed the others into the building.  The assembly began to disperse, and Jack flattened himself against the side of the building. After a minute, he peeked around the corner.  __

_Well, that was interesting.  _Figuring it was about time to get back, he turned and walked into someone.  

"Hello."

The man grabbed Jack's arm and called to another man who came over and grabbed Jack's other arm.  Twice his size, they easily dragged him around and into the building.  The same man jumped up and spoke angrily to the two men and Jack.  The two men replied and hauled Jack out of the building.  On the way back to The Holiday Inn, they made a pit stop.  One of the men went inside and came back out with shackles.  

"So, did you find out what our noisy neighbors are up to?" Jack asked Teal'c when their jailors had left.

"They are constructing a large room connected to this one.  Before I was captured, I was able to see a platform being constructed along one of the walls. What did you discover, O'Neill?"

_I know Daniel didn't mean to put a damper on my hope.  Poor guy, he's been through so much, and I come along asking him to do what he sees as the impossible.  I know he didn't mean to.  But, he did.  He probably knows he did too.  That makes it worse!  Way to go, Samantha.  Pressure him by saying he's your only hope, then make him feel bad for raining on that hope.  _Sam sighed and rolled over.  _I hope that sedative takes over soon._


	4. Day Four

Unspoken

Same disclaimer 

Day four:

"How is he?" Sam asked approaching Daniel's bed where Dr. Fraiser was drawing blood.

"A little dehydrated, and still in a coma, but other than that stable."  She put a band-aid on Daniel's arm then led Sam across the room.  "What about you?"

"I feel much better.  Thank you.  Still haven't found an antidote yet?"

"Not exactly.  But we have made progress. Come on, I'll show you."  Janet led Sam to a table in the lab holding three containers.  "We've concluded that one of these three samples is what we need.   Dr. Warner is synthesizing more for further testing because we have no idea what will happen when we introduce Daniel's blood to the mix."

"Mind if I stick around?"

"Not at all," Janet said smiling.

"This is our best bet, General," Dr. Fraiser said.  "It has a 95% probability of working."

"What are the risks?"

"As you're well aware, I'm working in unfamiliar territory, sir.  The only side effects I can predict with any certainty are fever and decrease of his white count and endorphin levels. I also recommend waiting at least twelve hours before giving him any medication since anything other than the antidote could make things worse."

"And, if the antidote doesn't work?"

"I don't know what else to do."

Hammond thought for a moment.  "Ok."

"Sir, we've got company," Captain Owens said.

"Get Dr. Porter," Colonel Mitchell ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Introducing the antidote now," Dr. Fraiser said.  

"How long before we know something?" Hammond asked from the Observation Room.

"His body will either accept it or reject it within the first thirty seconds of contact," Carter answered.  She held her breath as she watched through the window.

"That's all of it," Janet said turning to the monitors.   

"What's going on?" Dr. Porter asked nervously 

Colonel Mitchell gestured for Porter to step into the command tent. Porter did so and bumped into the village man coming out.  

"What's he doing?" Colonel Mitchell asked as he and Porter followed the man into the next tent.

"I'm not sure."

Daniel suddenly jerked, opened his eyes and moaned.

"What's happening, Dr.?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm not sure, sir.  His vital signs are returning to normal, but his endorphin level has plummeted.  He's in a lot of pain, but I think the antidote is working."

Daniel moaned again.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Janet tried to soothe.  "I can't give you anything for the pain yet."

Daniel bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.

"I've done all I can for now, sir," Janet said as a nurse wiped blood from Daniel's lip. 

The village man walked into the next tent, looked around and walked back out.  He went into the next tent, looked around and walked back out.

"I think he's looking for Dr. Jackson," Dr. Porter said as the man went into the next tent.

After exiting the last tent, the man looked at Dr. Porter and Colonel Mitchell, roared again and marched out of the camp.

"Sir, we'd better get Dr. Jackson or get out of here," Porter said in a shaky voice.

"They knew we were there all along," Colonel Mitchell said.

"If so, why haven't they done anything?" Hammond asked.

"Dr. Porter believes they won't resort to violence until a threat enters the village. However, he said the leader gave us a warning that if we don't either hand over Dr. Jackson or get out of there they will become violent."

"Has he learned the language or is this still speculation?"

"Speculation mostly. But, sir, I think he and Major Carter are right.  If we're going to get Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c out of there without using force, Dr. Jackson's the only key."

"Evacuate the surveillance team, but keep your team there.  I'll explain the situation to Dr. Jackson and have Major Carter report back to you."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Sam said.  "I didn't mean to put that much pressure on you."

"That's ok, Sam.  Actually, I think you might be right."

"What do you mean?"

"Those people seemed to think I was the leader.  I think that's why they only poisoned me.  And, I think they did it to get me out of the way."

"So they could…"

Daniel put his hands over his face and moaned.  "I don't know exactly," he said moving his hands to massage his temples. 

"We've still got the village under surveillance, so-"  
"Not any more," Hammond said entering Daniel's room.

"Sir?"

"How are you feeling, Dr. Jackson?"

"Eh. Major hangover is kind of an understatement."

"I'm afraid my news isn't going to make things any better, son."

An hour later, Sam said good night to Daniel and left the infirmary.

Hammond had scheduled a debriefing, a good night sleep for everyone, and a strategy meeting early tomorrow morning.

"I don't know, Daniel," Janet said.  "You're still very sick, and I'm not ready to try giving you any medication yet."

Daniel sighed.  "Please.  I can't work here."

"Why not?  I'll have someone bring you whatever you need."

"That's just it.  I don't know what I need.  I promise I'll check in every so often."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that once you get caught up in trying to figure things out you're going to voluntarily stop and check in, do you?"

Daniel gave her a small smile. "Well, it was worth a try."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being perfectly healthy, how do you feel?"

"Um, 4."

"Daniel."

"Ok, probably somewhere between negative one and positive two."

Janet sighed.  "Here's the deal.  I would prefer you stay here, but I'll let you leave the infirmary if," she held up a finger, " and only if, you go to the guest quarters rather than your office."

"But, all my books and notes are in my office."

"You'll be more comfortable in the guest quarters.  That's the deal."

Daniel sighed. "I'll have to take practically my entire bookshelf with me."

"And, I'll need to check on you every now and then, so don't go wandering off," she added wagging a finger at him.

"Hey, what happened to the gourmet meal?" Jack asked as a woman handed him a bowl of cold soup.  The woman just looked at him and frowned.  "And, do you have to take everything?  Can't you at least leave this one?"  He tried to hold onto one of the pillows, but the woman wrenched it away from him. 

"Perhaps, they are punishing us for what they believe was our attempted escape."

"Ya think?  Oh, come on.  At least leave one of the games," Jack whined as the women left with the last of the items that had littered the room.

"Now what, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Now, we wait on Hammond, Carter and Daniel," Jack said bitterly.  Thrusting aside his bowl, he lay down on the ground with his back to Teal'c. "Get some rest, kel-no-reem or whatever.  We'll reevaluate the situation in the morning."


	5. Day Five Part One

Unspoken

Same disclaimer

Day Five Part One

Daniel sat on the floor with his back against the bed and a book open atop his outstretched legs.  He slammed it shut and tossed it onto the pile beside him.  Sighing, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  He rested his head against the bed.

I'd give almost anything for Jack to interrupt me with an invitation to do something trivial.  I might even accept it at this point.  

Jack.  With renewed determination, he replaced his glasses and reached for another book.  He had been right.  Practically his entire bookshelf was in here; most of it sitting in the pile beside him.  He ran his finger down the table of contents.   

"How's it going?" 

Daniel jerked his head up.  
"Sorry," Janet said.  "I didn't mean to startle you again."  She knelt down and took a look at him.  "Why are you on the floor?"  She asked touching his forehead.

"I ran out of room on the desk.  And, I kept falling asleep on the bed."

"Well, no wonder.  You're dehydrated, exhausted, and you have a fever."

"And I'm no closer to a solution," he said irritably.  "None of the customs of any of the cultures in these books or my notes even remotely resembles these people. Or whatever they are."

"Should they?"

Daniel thought for a moment while Janet checked his other vital signs.  "You're right.  We've encountered a lot of cultures with earth origins.  But, we've also encountered cultures that are nothing like anything from earth.  I thought if I looked for some reference that might help me understand their customs, I could figure out a way to rescue Jack and Teal'c, but I've been going about it all wrong.  I need to get back to the planet," he said starting to get up. "The only way I'm going to be able to understand these people is to study them first hand."  

"Not so fast," Janet said catching him as he swayed.  She pushed him onto the bed.  "If you go anywhere, it'll be back to the infirmary."

"But-"

"Daniel, you need rest.  You also need food, water and antibiotics.  Now, it's been twelve hours since we administered the antidote. I think it's time we try getting some food into you."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But, there's only one way to be sure.  Do you think you're up for it?"

"Well, considering I haven't eaten in four days, I guess I am kinda hungry."

"Good," Sam said entering the room.  "You can join me for breakfast."

"And afterward, I want you to rest," Janet said.

Daniel nodded and followed Sam out of the room.  On the way to the commissary, he had to stop several times to lean against the wall and wait for dizziness to pass.  Sam stood beside him protectively with an arm hovering in front of him in case he fell.  When they arrived, she led him to a table. "Just sit here. I'll get your food."

"Thanks, Sam."  He put his arms on the table and rested his forehead on them.  Two seconds later, Sam was back with two trays. "Wow, that was fast."

"You must have dozed off."

"Well, here goes." 

Sam watched Daniel as he dipped his spoon into the oatmeal and brought it to his mouth. She grinned when he blew on it then slurped it. "Well?"

"Tastes good," he said dipping his spoon again. 

"So, how's the research going?"

Between bites, Daniel filled her in.  "Of course none of that matters since there's no way Janet's going to let me go anywhere.  Maybe you can talk to her. Tell her how important this is."

"I don't think so, Daniel.  I happen to agree with her.  You're in no condition to be going anywhere, especially back to the place where you got sick to begin with." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Daniel said looking at his half eaten meal.  He put his head in his hand and sucked in a breath.

"What's the matter?" 

"Nausea," he answered without looking up.

"Do you need to leave?"

"No.  I don't know.  Just give me a minute."

"Ok."  

Daniel pushed his tray away.  Sam put it on top of hers and moved them to the other end of the table.

"I'll take those, ma'am," a passing airman said.

"Thank you.  Daniel?"  
"I-I think I'm ok."  He lifted his head and tried to smile at her.

"You don't have to be on the planet to study these people," Sam said gesturing to someone.  "I'm sure Dr. Porter would be glad to let you watch his tapes."

"Sure," Porter said sitting down beside Sam. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Dr. Jackson. Although you don't look like you feel much better. Sorry," he added with a nervous laugh.

"It's ok.  I don't really feel that well."  Another wave of nausea came over him. "I think I do need to go, Sam. Now."

"The tapes are in my lab.  I can bring them to you if you like Dr. Jackson."

"That'd be great," Daniel said. Just outside the commissary doors, Daniel lunged for the trashcan.  Sam dashed off and came back with a napkin.

"Well, so much for that," Daniel said as he leaned against the wall and wiped his mouth..  "God, how embarrassing."

"And attractive," Sam joked.  "I guess it's back to the infirmary."

"I'd rather go back to the guest quarters."

"If you promise to go there to rest, I'll go get Janet."

Daniel nodded.

"I'm sure everyone at the SGC is doing everything they can, O'Neill."

"Yeah.  But, what's takin' 'em so long?"

Suddenly, a commotion arose from outside.  

"Someone is coming this way," Teal'c said.

The curtain in the doorway to their room was thrust aside and two members of Colonel Mitchell's team were dragged in.

"Captain Cooley?  Captain Hardy?"

"Colonel O'Neill," Captain Cooley said struggling to get free of the man holding him.

One of the men who had captured Jack the night before came in with more shackles.

"We had a surveillance team and a team covering them," Captain Hardy explained when the men had finished shackling their new prisoners and left.  "General Hammond recalled the surveillance team yesterday.  We're supposed to be reporting back to the SGC for a strategy meeting right about now with the results of our recon mission to determine the best way to rescue you."

"It was supposed to be covert," Captain Cooley said.  "Which was kind of hard considering these people have known we were here all along."

"How so?" Teal'c asked.

"We don't know," Hardy said.  "They didn't seem to notice us, but I guess they did."

"I guess that's what Daniel meant," Jack muttered. "How's Dr. Jackson?"

"He's awake but sick," Hardy said.  "I don't know all the exact details.  A couple of days ago, Major Carter led a team to try to find an antidote to whatever these people poisoned him with."

"Now, that was covert," Cooley interjected. "We were watching from the hills, and those guards didn't have a clue."

"Yeah," Hardy agreed.  "But, that night they had some meeting where the guards and the medical personnel Major Carter's team zatted told what they had seen.  Yesterday afternoon, base camp gets a visit from the leader. That's how we know they knew we were here.  The guy came straight to us.  Anyway, Dr. Porter said he thinks the man was looking for Dr. Jackson, and was very unhappy when he didn't find him."

"Perhaps that along with our own reconnaissance is why we are now chained."

Jack gave him a look and said.  "I saw that meeting.  Didn't know what ii was about 'til now though. Major Carter's mission?"

"Successful," Hardy said.  "Dr. Fraiser was able to develop an antidote.  The last I heard Dr. Jackson was working on trying to find a way to rescue you."

"Well, then why were you ordered to try?" Jack asked frustrated.

"Well, sir," Cooley said.  "We were doing recon for plan B. Just in case."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Janet said taking her rubber gloves off.  "I haven't had a chance to check on Daniel yet. Two members of SG-8 were wounded and needed emergency surgery."

Sam grimaced.  "Will they be ok?"

"They'll be fine.  How'd the strategy meeting go?" She and Sam left the infirmary and headed for the guest quarters.

"Well, Captains Cooley and Hardy didn't show, so they must have gotten captured during recon."

"So, now what?"

"We've got another meeting in a couple of hours.  Hammond wants every option we can think of laid on the table."

They found Daniel asleep sideways on the bed.  He was holding a TV remote, and one of Porter's tapes was playing. 

"I guess he was hot," Sam said gesturing to his jacket and shirt draped over the back of the desk chair.

"Almost too hot to touch." 

Janet took out her thermometer as Sam took the remote and stopped the tape.  "103.7."

"Whoa," Sam said.  "Is there anything you can do?"  
"I don't know.  How many times did he throw up? Were there any red globs?"

"Only once that I know of," she said glancing into the trashcan by the bed. "Ok, twice.  But no red."

"Well, if there's no red I should be able to start him off with the smallest dose of antibiotics possible.  We need to get him back to the infirmary."  She picked up the phone and called for a gurney.  

Daniel coughed and started to sit up.  Sam sat down beside him and pushed him back down.  "Thirsty," he whispered.

"We'll get you some water as soon as we get you settled in the infirmary," Janet said.

"Hot."

"Yes. You have a 103 fever."

"Jack?  Teal'c?"

"We're working on it," Sam assured him.


	6. Day Five Part Two

Unspoken

Same disclaimer

Day Five Part Two

Daniel jolted awake and frantically looked to either side of him.  He saw Sam hunched over with her head resting on the bed by his arm.

"Sam?"  His voice sounded panicky.  "Sam."  He sat up quickly intending to wake her but threw up instead.

Sam jumped, and Daniel threw up again.  She grabbed a handful of tissues.  Dr. Fraiser and a nurse rushed over as Daniel threw up again.  The nurse left immediately. 

Daniel lay back and took the tissues Sam offered as Janet checked his temperature.  He looked at Sam's hair and clothes and grimaced.  "Oh, Sam.  I'm so sorry," he said wiping his mouth.

"It's ok, Daniel.  I can take a shower and wash these clothes.  It's ok."  She put a hand on his shoulder.

"This may sound like a stupid question," Janet said. "But how do you feel?"

"Inside or outside?"

Janet glanced at Sam.  "Inside."

"Horrible."

"Outside?"

Daniel thought for a second.  "Horrible."

The nurse returned with a fresh blanket.  She began rolling up the soiled one, and Daniel shivered.  Janet took the fresh blanket and spread it over him.  He pulled it tightly around him and continued to shiver.

"Do you want another blanket?" Janet asked.

"No, this is f-fine."

"Well, we finally have some good news," Janet said.

"Yeah?"

"You're still running a fever, but it's down to 101."

After a pause, Daniel said, "That's it?"

"I know it's not earth shattering, but it's the best we've got," Sam said.

"That poison and the antidote have weakened your immune system considerably," Janet said. "I'm afraid you're going to need a few weeks to fully recover."

Daniel shook his head. "What about Jack and Teal'c?"  
Sam and Janet exchanged a glance.

"They're dead, aren't they?" 

"No, no," Sam said quickly. "They're not dead."

"You don't know that for sure though," Daniel accused.

"Well, we can't be 100% sure.  But, there's no real evidence that they are either." Sam looked at Janet then back at Daniel.

"What?!"

Sam sighed. "Two men from Colonel Mitchell's team set out to determine the best way to rescue the Colonel and Teal'c. They didn't come back. We've been in strategy meetings all morning. The General's weighing our options now and will give us his decision in about an hour."

"We can't go back to that village shooting," Daniel said struggling to sit up.

"Take it easy, Daniel," Janet said adjusting the bed to a sitting position.

 "We don't have many alternatives," Sam said. "Unless you do."

Jack awakened from a fitful sleep by three men entering the room.  Before he could assess the situation, he was roughly hauled to his feet and shoved out the door.  He was all but dragged around the corner to the newly constructed room.  There, the three men removed the shackle from his ankle, bound his hands and left. 

"What the hell just happened?" he asked as two of the women who had waited on him and Teal'c came out of the building. Coming to either side of him, each woman threaded an arm through his and started walking forward.

"Now, wait just a minute," he said refusing to move. "I want to know what's going on here. I want to speak to someone in charge."

The women looked at each other and started walking again.

"No." Again, he refused to move.

The woman on his left said something, and the other woman let him go and went back into the building.

"What is going on, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as the three men led him around the building, unshackled his ankle and bound his hands.  

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

The men jumped, startled to see Jack still outside. One of them spoke to the woman holding his arm.  She responded nervously as the other woman parted the curtain in the doorway to the building and the leader stepped out.

The leader spoke harshly, and the three men left to get the other prisoners.  He shot a command over his shoulder, and three women walked past him with their heads down. The first one resumed her place to Jack's right and slid her arm through his. The other two went to Teal'c.

The leader walked up to Jack with a very displeased expression. The man was a few inches shorter than Jack.  Using that to his advantage, Jack stood up straight, looked the man in the eye and said, "I will not move until I know what's going on.  And, I probably won't move then." Jack knew the man didn't understand the words but he got the message nonetheless.  The rage in his eyes proved that.

"Absolutely not," General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser said in unison.

"General, if we go back to that planet shooting, we could end up at war. Now, these people may not have sophisticated weapons like we do, but I guarantee you they'll find a way to compensate.  Just look what they did to me."

"Dr. Jackson, what they did to you is precisely the reason I won't allow you to return."

"But, sir-"

"You'd be walking into a trap. One they've set specifically for you."

"Then let me, and you'll have everyone else back."

"I will not allow you to exchange yourself for them."

"It's not your choice."

"It is while you're under my command," Hammond said sternly. 

Daniel sighed.  "I know I can get them back."

"Daniel, I explained to you that your immune system has been weakened," Janet said calmly.  "Just by leaving this room, you'd be running the risk of catching something.  Even a simple cold at this point could turn dangerous, and I still can't give you much medication.  As for going through the Stargate, I can't even begin to imagine what could happen."

"Could happen. Could I actually die?"

Janet glanced at Hammond.  "Probably not, but-"  
"Then, I could recover."

"In time," Janet countered disapprovingly.

"General, please. I've watched Dr. Porter's tapes, and I think I know what I have to do. At least let me try."

Daniel, Sam and Janet stared at Hammond.

"Doctor?" Hammond sighed and turned to Fraiser.

Janet sighed and looked at Daniel.  "You'll need at least two weeks to recover. Probably more before I clear you for active duty again."

Everyone looked at Daniel.  He sighed and looked at his hands.  "Two weeks is better than losing Jack, Teal'c and the others."

There was a long pause before Hammond spoke. "As much as I'd like to say no to this, my confidence in you, Dr. Jackson tells me to say yes."  He nodded.  "Ok."

Daniel let out his breath and sank back.  "Thank you, sir."

"Major Carter will accompany you of course.  As will SG-16."

Daniel pushed himself back up.  "General, I think the fewer people who go the better. Sam and I should be fine."

"You'll need back up."

"And another dose of antibiotics before you go," Janet said.

"I know, but-"

"Sir, I agree with Daniel," Sam said.  
"Two members of SG-16 or no mission."

Daniel sagged and nodded.

"Major, round up your back up. You leave in an hour."

"Yes, sir," Carter followed Hammond out.

Janet leaned in close to Daniel and pointed a finger at him.  "You better not give me one ounce of trouble when you get back."

Daniel nodded.

The man stood silently staring Jack down, clearly commanding Jack to lower his gaze.  When he didn't, the man backhanded him hard and stepped back. 

Jack's head cracked against the woman's head on his left, and she cried out. His teeth jarred together making him bite his lip and taste blood.  The man was still staring at him as the three men returned with Cooley.  

Jack raised his chin and stared back at the man.  "Ok, that hurt. But not enough."

The man seethed, turned and marched into the building.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Cooley asked trying to hide his nervousness as the men left.

"We're not going anywhere, Captain."

The leader returned with the two men who had caught Jack outside the meeting. Without a word, the two women left Jack and moved to Cooley as the two men flanked Jack.

"So, we meet again, huh boys?"

The two men grunted and grabbed Jack's arms.  Lifting him off his feet, they marched into the building.

"Chevron three encoded."

"If you don't return within three hours, I will have no choice but to send heavily armed rescue units," General Hammond said.

"Chevron four encoded."

"If this is going to work, we'll know in less than an hour, sir. Any rescue attempt will be too late after that," Daniel said 

"Chevron five encoded."

"Very well, then. I'll have teams standing by to go through the gate in an hour."

"Chevron six encoded."

"I hope you won't have to send them, sir," Sam said.

"Chevron seven locked. Wormhole established."

"I hope not either, Major. Are you sure you're up to this, son?"

Daniel had stepped onto the ramp and was swaying. "Not really. But, it doesn't matter."

Sam and Hammond exchanged a glance, and Sam stepped up beside Daniel. She took his arm to steady him, and he gave her a weak smile.

"Remember to give yourself time to rest once you reach the other side," Janet said stepping onto the ramp and in front of Daniel. "Otherwise, you'll find it harder to keep going. I'm still not completely sure I should let you do this," she said touching his forehead, her brow furrowed.

Daniel gently pushed her hand away. "You have to," he said quietly.

"And you have to do exactly as I tell you for the next two to three weeks. No-"

"I know. I know. No arguing, protesting or whining, which I don't do by the way."

"You do all three quite well." She gave him an uncertain smile and walked away.

"Good luck and Godspeed."

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"As I'll ever be."

The two men carelessly dropped Jack on the floor at the bottom of the steps leading up to the platform. He gritted his teeth to stifle an outcry when his knee slammed onto the hard surface and sent fire through his leg.  

Teal'c, Cooley and Hardy were led in and lined up beside him. Jack was in too much pain to notice the blood running from Teal'c's lip.

The leader walked onto the platform.  Facing his people, he raised his arms for silence even though the room seemed silent already. As he spoke, Jack scanned the area.  To stage left there were four poles with hooks and ropes attached to them.  To stage right, there were four bow-like weapons lying on the ground. 

Jack looked at Teal'c, who looked at him and nodded.  Wasn't hard to put two and two together.  The only thing missing from this equation was their rescuer.  Where the hell is Daniel when you need him? He's probably the only one who even stands a chance to get us out of this.

Daniel stepped out of the wormhole and collapsed.  Sam eased him down and helped him move out of the way so their two back up men didn't trip over them.  

"Help me move him," Sam ordered when the two men came through the gate.  

They carried him as quickly as they could to the edge of the woods and stretched him out on the ground.  Sam knelt beside him as the two men covered them.

"How ya doin'?"

"Oh, I think," Daniel stopped to catch his breath. "I'll go," pant, "for a walk."

Sam grinned as she tucked a blanket around him. "It's a nice day for a walk."

"How long do I have to rest?" Daniel asked shivering but not panting as much.

"Janet said at least fifteen minutes."

"That may be too long."

"Hey, Janet said no whining."

"I wasn't-. Very clever, Sam."

"What?"

"You're trying to get me to argue with you to distract me."

"I would never do that," Sam said appalled. "Besides, Janet also said no arguing."

"With her. She didn't say anything about arguing with you."

"True."

"I hope I don't have to argue with these people."

"Do you know much of their language?"

"I've learned several words, but I don't know if it'll help much."  Daniel started to sit up but fell back dizzy. "We'll take that walk in another few minutes, ok?"

"What exactly is the plan? You haven't been very specific. In fact, I'm surprised the General even considered letting us do this with so few details. He pretty much gave us a go on trust."

"Yeah, and I hope that trust isn't wasted." This time, Daniel managed to sit up with a little help from Sam.  "I should warn you guys," he continued speaking louder so the other two men turned to look at him curiously. "The three of you may be captured. And, they may try the same thing on me again."

"I figured as much," Sam said. "Which is why I'm ordering you two to stay in the woods while Dr. Jackson and I go into the village."

"But, Major-"  
"I know General Hammond ordered us to bring you as back up."

"And that's what you'll be doing here. Backing us up."

"How, Dr. Jackson?"

"Just trust me," Daniel said and leaned forward putting his head in his hands.

"Daniel?"  
"Nausea."  With that, he turned away and threw up.

The leader finally finished his speech and beckoned the prisoners forward.

"Has it been fifteen minutes yet?" he asked wiping his mouth on the blanket.

Sam looked at her watch. "Yeah."

"Let's go." Daniel slowly got to his feet.

"Daniel-"

"Sam, please don't ask me if I'm sure about this."  He let her steady him. "I'm almost to the point of saying no."

Cooley and Hardy looked to Teal'c and O'Neill.  If O'Neill didn't move, they weren't going to move.  

Sam held out her arm, and Daniel took it. "Go with us as far as the entrance to the village," she ordered the two men.

The leader beckoned the prisoners forward more forcefully.  

Still, Jack refused to move.  Come on, Daniel. I know you're here. I swear I can feel you.

Teal'c stood just as determined beside him. Jack noticed the blood.

Cooley and Hardy began to sweat. 

"No guards," Sam remarked as she and Daniel entered the village. "Where is everybody?" she asked looking at the empty streets.  The curtain doors were drawn at every building they passed, showing them that the buildings were as empty as the streets.

"Oh, no. I hope we're not too late," Daniel said trying to speed up and stumbling.

"So, we're looking and listening for a crowd," Sam surmised steadying Daniel and steering him to a smoother part of the dusty street. "Daniel, what's going on?"

Daniel licked his lips. "They're going to execute their prisoners."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Me too."

The leader had had more than enough stubbornness from these prisoners.  He angrily gestured to the guards.  They moved to Cooley and Hardy first. Each guard dragged a prisoner up the steps and to a pole. Then, they hustled Teal'c up the steps and tied him to a pole. 

"There! What was that?" Daniel pointed to a building not far ahead.

"Looked like the two men who were guarding the village entrance last time I was here."

"They probably went to warn the leader."

"They'll lead us right to the Colonel and Teal'c."

"And the others."

Jack couldn't stifle an "Ow!" as he was forced up the steps and thrust against a pole. 

Daniel and Sam hurried toward the building.

Four men dressed in long robes walked up the steps and took their places behind the bows.  Four younger men dressed the same and carrying arrows  and jars followed them.  At a word from the leader, the four men bent as one and took the bows.  

Daniel and Sam reached the curtained doorway of the building and came face to face with the guards.

The four men took the offered arrows, dipped them in the jars and armed the bows  as the four younger men stepped back.

Ok, Daniel. This is it. If you don't get in here right now, I swear I'll-

A woman near the doorway screamed as Jack heard the most beautiful sound in the world: zat blasts

The villagers fell silent. Every last one of them turned to the left.

The prisoners' backs were to the doorway, but Jack didn't need to see to know who carried the zats. Where is Daniel when you need him? There, of course. Carter too.

"What's going on?" Cooley whispered.

"We're free," Jack whispered back.


	7. Day Five Part Three

Unspoken

Same disclaimer

Day Five Part Three

The leader stood looking at Daniel in silence for a long moment before he spoke. It sounded like he asked a question. Jack didn't have a clue what he said, but Daniel must have because he answered.

"Chumba."

The leader gestured to one of the two big men.  The crowd parted, and he walked down to Sam.  He started to reach for her, but Daniel put his arm in front of her.

"She's with me," he said moving his other hand back and forth between himself and Sam.

The man turned to the leader for further instructions.  Jack could see the leader was confused.  He cast a glance at the prisoners then beckoned Daniel and Sam forward.  They took a few steps, and the leader seemed to change his mind.  He put out a hand to stop them and spoke to the man walking behind them.  The man moved in front of them again and gestured to their zats.

"Daniel?" Sam asked holding her zat protectively.

"It's ok, Sam," Daniel said slowly giving up his zat.

The man held out a hand telling Daniel and Sam to stay and brought the zats to the leader on the platform.  The leader examined them curiously then set them on the ground and beckoned Daniel and Sam forward again.

Jeez, he looks horrible, Jack thought as he watched Sam help Daniel up the steps. How the hell did he convince Fraiser and Hammond to let him come back? Same way he convinces me to let him get away with almost anything: that you have no choice but to let me do this look. Didn't think that worked on Fraiser though. 

The leader went through the same set of gestures as the first time they met. Without hesitation, Daniel copied him. The leader looked surprised and impressed.  Sam beamed.

The leader indicated the prisoners and said something.

"Chumba," Daniel answered.

The man said something else, and Daniel looked confused for a few seconds.

"Chumbada. I've come to take them," he said slowly. "We're all leaving," he said indicating himself, Sam and the prisoners.

The leader shook his head, pointed at Daniel and said something sternly.

Daniel shook his head and said forcefully, "Chubada. No. All of us."

Way to go, Danny!  Jack tried to smile, but his lip was too swollen.

The man pointed to Daniel and repeated his statement.

I wouldn't get into a battle of wills with him if I were you, Jack silently cautioned.

"Chumbada. Mine." Daniel again indicated the prisoners. "Flamvii."  

Again, the leader looked impressed.  He motioned for the big man.  The man stepped forward and grabbed Sam's arms.  He attempted to move back with her, but she struggled.  The leader gave Daniel a command.

"It's ok, Sam.  He's not going to hurt you. He just wants to move you out of the way," Daniel explained without taking his eyes off the leader.

"Why?"

"I challenged him for possession of the prisoners. Now, I have to prove myself."

"You can do that, right?"

"Yes. But, part of that proof is how well you cooperate."

"Because you're the leader," Sam said allowing the man to step backward with her.

"Yes."

Jack raised his eyebrows. 

The leader held out his hands.  Daniel took them, and the leader led him to the center of the platform.  There was a lot of bustling around in the room as everyone sat down.  Sam's guard let go of her and gestured for her to sit on the top step.  She did so, and he sat beside her.  The four bowmen and the four arrow men sat where they were standing.

The leader stood facing Daniel with his back to the crowd.  He let Daniel's hands go. "Swalven," he said pointing to himself and bowed.   

"Daniel." Daniel pointed to himself and bowed. 

Swalven raised his hands above his head and nodded for Daniel to do the same.  When Daniel did Swalven clasped his hands and brought their arms down and back up swiftly three times then let go.

Jack saw Daniel's grimace of pain at the unexpected movement. 

Swalven gestured for Daniel to sit.  When Daniel did so, Swalven walked around him twice and came to a stop behind him.  He stood there silently for at least a minute.  Jack and Sam could see curiosity and apprehension in Daniel's eyes, but he kept them facing forward and his head still the whole time.

Finally, Swalven smiled and moved to stand in front of Daniel.  He held out his hand and said, "Arosa."

Daniel took his hand and stood.

Swalven kept his hold on Daniel's hand, and held out his other hand, palm up. "Gavnii."

"What?" Daniel asked confused. "Gavnii?" 

Swalven gestured with his outstretched hand. "Gavnii," he repeated impatiently.

"Gavnii," Daniel mumbled to himself. "Oh!"  With his free hand, he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a baggie containing seeds.  He placed it gently in Swalven's hand.

Swalven let go of Daniel's other hand and turned the baggie over in his hands. He looked at Daniel curiously.

"You plant them," Daniel said. "Valiinea."

"Valiinea?" Swalven asked uncertainly.

"Um, like this." Daniel got down on his knees and mimed digging a hole. He reached up to take the baggie from Swalven.  Swalven grunted and stepped back holding the baggie to his chest.  "It's ok.  I'm not taking it back. Uh, gavnii." He mimed giving Swalven the baggie. 

Swalven looked at the baggie curiously.  He opened it, took out a seed and offered the seed to Daniel.

"Tolbaya," Daniel said taking the seed and putting it in the imaginary hole.  He mimed filling in the hole.  Standing, he mimed a tree growing tall.  He reached up into the tree, took something off and mimed eating it. "Apple."

Swalven looked very impressed.  "Appal." He smiled and held out his hand.  Daniel retrieved the seed, gave it back and shook Swalven's hand.  "Gavnii," he said holding onto Swalven's hand and holding out his other hand, palm up.

Swalven gestured to the man sitting beside Sam.  The man got up and walked over to the pole Hardy was tied to.

"Chumbada," Daniel commanded.

"Chumbada?" Swalven asked confused.

"That one first," Daniel said pointing to Jack. "Statsa wann."

Swalven nodded to the guard, and the guard moved to untie Jack then Teal'c, Cooley and Hardy.  

"Tolbaya." Daniel smiled at Swalven and bowed.

"Tibaat," Swalven said and bowed to Daniel.

"Let's go," Daniel said suddenly sounding very tired.

"That's it?  We just walk out?" Jack asked incredulous as he limped across the platform followed by Teal'c, Cooley and Hardy.

"Yep," Daniel said as Sam came to take his arm.

Swalven handed the baggie of seeds to a nearby woman and took Daniel's other arm.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I think he just wants to help."

Swalven, Sam and Daniel walked down the steps followed by Cooley and Hardy. Teal'c took Jack's arm to help him down the steps.  Jack watched warily as the guard came to his other side.  He raised his eyebrows when the man spoke. "Daniel?"

Daniel stopped and turned awkwardly with his escorts. "He said he's sorry. I'm guessing he's the one who hurt you."

"Well, he wasn't the only one, but-"

The man gently took Jack's arm.

"Now, he wants to play nice?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Thanks, but not thanks," Jack tried to shake his arm free. "I've got Teal'c."

The man wouldn't let go.

"I said no thanks."

"Sir, we've got less than fifteen minutes to get back to the stargate before Hammond sends heavily armed rescue units after us," Sam said.

"Just let him help, Jack," Daniel said wearily.

Concerned, Jack looked at Daniel and nodded to the man. "All right."

Sam and Swalven turned with Daniel and led the party out of the building and to the entrance of the village. The villagers steamed silently behind them.

Just outside the entrance, Swalven and the guard let go of Daniel and Jack.  Cooley and Hardy quickly took their places.

"Suubidi," Swalven said to Daniel.

"Suubidi," Daniel repeated.

Swalven and the guard reentered the village, and SG-1 and company entered the woods.

"What happened?" the two backup men asked in unison lowering their weapons.

"Go tell General Hammond to scrub the rescue mission," Jack said. "Cooley, Hardy go with them. We won't be far behind you."

"Tell Dr. Fraiser we stopped to rest first," Sam added. 

"Negative, Major. We're getting out of here as fast as we can."

"Doctor's orders, sir," Sam said helping Cooley ease Daniel down to lean against a tree.

Hardy left Jack with Teal'c and followed the others.

"Daniel?" Jack limped over and let Teal'c help him to the ground beside Daniel but facing him.

"Give me a minute," Daniel answered with his eyes closed and his head resting against the tree.

"Whatever they poisoned him with has seriously weakened his immune system," Sam explained.  "And Janet still hasn't been able to give him much medication. Not to mention, he hasn't been able to eat for days, and I don't think he slept last night."

"Well, that's nothin' new," Jack quipped.

Daniel smiled weakly.

"Ok, just so we're clear, what the hell just happened?" Jack asked. "What the hell did we do to these people?"

"Does it really matter?" 

"Daniel, I was about to be executed.  I would like to know why."

Daniel opened his eyes. "Well, I'm not certain on any of it hut-"

"Daniel!" Jack winced at the harshness in his voice. 

"Ok. We didn't follow one of their customs properly."

"They didn't explain anything!"

"I know. That's just it."

"Huh?"

"They don't explain things to strangers.  Strangers are supposed to pay attention and pick things up on their own."

"We were never given a chance to do so," Teal'c said.

"Actually, we were.  Or rather I was."  

"When?" Jack demanded.

"When they greeted us.  Apparently, they saw me as the leader. They gave me only one chance to get their greeting right, and I blew it."

"So, they poisoned you?" Jack asked incredulous.

"Yeah. See, I was supposed to learn the customs and teach them to you."

"How could you do that if you were unconscious?" Jack asked.

"Well, like I said.  I only had one chance to get it right."

"How do you know this?"

"If he was to be given a second chance, they would not have poisoned him." 

"Right.  My failure was supposed to result in your deaths."

"Again, how do you know this?  You said they didn't explain anything."

"They didn't, and I don't.  Not for sure anyway."

"Daniel, I'm not shaking because I'm cold."

"I don't know what else to say, Jack. Everything about these people is unspoken. And, as far as I can tell unwritten as well.  They're just, they're just, twisted."  Daniel shrugged.

"Twisted?  Is that your expert opinion?" _Hey, give him a break, _Jack told himself. _He's obviously had a rough week. Worse than yours from the looks of him. _ "Sorry."

"Why did they not poison the rest of us when they poisoned you, Daniel Jackson?"

"Thank you," Jack exclaimed.  "And so help me, Daniel if you say you don't know…"

"Actually, I do know this one," Daniel said holding up his hands.  "See, they saw me as the leader."

"Yeah, we got that." _Stop snapping at him, _Jack berated himself. _That's an order._

"Ok, so as your leader, I was responsible for you.  But, I couldn't be responsible for you if I was unconscious, like you said.  So, they poisoned me to get me out of the way.  I'm assuming their plan was to capture all three of you then.  And, I'm assuming you shot our way out."  Jack nodded impatiently.  "Well, that's probably what saved my life."

"Really?" Jack smiled.

"Yes."

There was a long pause.

 "So, to answer your original question, Jack, about what we did to these people, well it's more like what we didn't do.  I didn't get their customs right, so I couldn't teach them to you.  So they were going to kill you guys because of me," he finished solemnly.

"Oh for cryin' out loud." Jack leaned forward and gripped Daniel's shoulders. "Daniel, do NOT blame yourself for this." 

"You could not have known what would happen, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c's right, Daniel.  In fact, something like this was inevitable."

"Not helping, Sam," Jack said.

"No, no.  She's right," Daniel said.

"I do not understand," Teal'c said.

"Neither do I.   But, I'd like to."  

"Sir, every time we encounter new people, we run the risk of not being able to figure out what to do."

"That's why we have our anthropologist and linguist friend.  Who just did a very nice job of figuring things out and saving our lives," Jack said firmly, locking eyes with Daniel and squeezing his shoulders. _Why is he shaking so much?_

"Yes he did, sir. And we're very grateful."

"Yes. We are."

"Indeed."

"But, even given his incredible skills, he can't be expected to be able to figure things out every time." Taking Daniel's hand, she added, "Nor should he expect to.  I mean, in a way, you should, you know to make yourself keep striving and learning.  What I'm trying to say, Daniel is leave yourself room to make mistakes occasionally."

"Your wisdom is an asset, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added kneeling behind Jack and reaching for Daniel's other hand. "But, _you_ are even more valuable."

"Thanks guys.  That helps."

"But, you still feel a little bad."  Jack said taking his hands off Daniel's shoulders.

"A little," Daniel said looking down.

"Well, I think I might be able to help with that," Jack said.

Everybody looked at him.

"Carter, you said Cassie's birthday is next weekend, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I say we throw her one hell of a party."

"Yeah," Daniel said smiling.  "With lots of presents."

"And chocolate cake," Sam added.

"And a piñata," Everyone looked at Teal'c.  "I am curious to learn what a piñata is."

Sam, Daniel and Jack laughed.

"So, how long do we have to rest?" Jack asked.

"Janet said at least fifteen minutes," Sam replied. "But, if Daniel needs more time-"

"No. I want to go home."

"Well, we still have five more minutes," Sam said.

"Is she really going to know?" Daniel asked.

"Probably," Jack said. "So, Daniel.  Why apple seeds?"

"Well, I watched the tapes from the surveillance team. Most of them anyway. These people, who don't follow any culture I recognize, seem to be big on orchards and fruit."

"Yeah, we noticed that too," Jack said. "Nice touch."

"Thanks. Has it been five minutes yet?" Daniel sat forward and put his head in his hands.

"Close enough," Sam said.

"You sure you're ready?" Jack asked concerned.

"Just a little nausea," Daniel answered not looking up.

"What was the point of Swalven walking around and standing behind you?" Sam asked.

He lifted his head. "Isolationists usually have trust issues. I guess he figured if I trusted him enough to turn my back on him and not watch every move he made, he could trust me. Ok, I know it's been five minutes now. You guys can stop trying to distract me."

"Us? Distract you?" Jack asked.

"Ok. Janet's probably itching to get you back anyway." Sam helped Daniel stand.  "I'll bet she's really looking forward to the next two to three weeks."

"Probably," Daniel groaned.

"Why's that?" Jack asked reluctantly accepting Teal'c's arm.

As they made their way slowly to the stargate, Sam informed Jack and Teal'c of Janet's condition for allowing Daniel to leave the infirmary.

"You agreed to go two or three weeks with no protesting, arguing or whining just to rescue us?" Jack asked pretending disbelief. "Can you even go that long? And, what do I have to offer to get that kind of treatment."

"You have nothing that valuable," Daniel replied stumbling.

Sam held his arm tighter to steady him, and Jack grabbed his other arm. 

"We're almost there," Sam said encouragingly as the DHD came into view.

Arms linked, SG-1 walked out of the woods.

"So, Dorothy," Jack said over Daniel's bowed head. "Where's Toto?"

"I left him at home," Sam retorted.


	8. Epilogue

Unspoken

Same disclaimer

Epilogue

Daniel had made it halfway down the ramp before collapsing into Janet's waiting arms. As soon as SG-1 had stepped through the gate, she had rushed forward.  Two medics untangled Daniel from the many arms around him and lifted him onto the waiting gurney. He spent the next three days in the infirmary doing little other than sleeping.  On the second day, Janet was able to increase the dose of antibiotics and get nourishment into his system.  At the end of the week, he was able to eat solid food and keep it down.  Thanks to extra effort from everyone, no germs came within ten feet of Daniel, so he didn't get any sicker.  

Cassie's party was set for that Saturday afternoon.  That morning, Janet agreed to release Daniel from the infirmary into Jack's care.  She couldn't help but laugh as Daniel complained about Jack's rushing him to get dressed so they could get out of there, especially given Jack's ulterior motive. With Daniel unavailable, Teal'c had gone to assist SG-11 with a translation they had found in some cave on P45 something.  Jack knew Daniel wanted to attach himself to the Jaffa's heels the moment they hit the ramp.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Jack. You'd think you were the one being poked and having zero privacy the way you're rushing me."

"Hey, at least you had a soft bed.  These chairs leave much to be desired as far as my butt is concerned.  Besides, we still have presents to buy, and I need help setting up for the party. So, hurry up."  _Teal'c will be back any minute, _he added silently.

Jack set a large platter of hamburgers and hot dogs on the picnic table and took a seat.

Daniel came out the back door with an armful of condiments.  "Food!" he exclaimed dumping the various jars and bottles onto the table. He grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them all in his mouth at once while sitting across from Jack and reaching for a wiener.

As he started standing the bottles and jars upright, Jack gawked. "Remind me again how many PhDs you have.  I can't seem to remember how old you are either," he added when Daniel tossed a French fry at him.

Having just bit off half of the wiener, Daniel held up two fingers.

"Is that the PhDs or your age?" Jack quipped 

Daniel tossed another fry at him and stuffed the other half of the wiener into his mouth.

"Slow done, Daniel," Janet scolded coming onto the deck with a stack of paper plates and napkins. "You don't want to start throwing up again."

Daniel swallowed and said, "If I never throw up again, it'll be too soon."

"I'm glad you have an appetite again. Just don't overdo it," she warned as Daniel stuffed several fries into his mouth and reached for more, promptly dropping them when Janet glared at him.

"Teal'c, Carter, Cassie! You better get out here before Daniel eats all the food."

"We're coming, sir," Sam said as she and Cassie brought out the birthday cake.

Teal'c followed them with a tray of drinks.

Jack and Janet cleared a space in the center of the table for the cake as Teal'c handed out the drinks.  

"No beer for you," Janet said taking the beer from Daniel as Teal'c handed it to him.

"What? I mean, I don't even like beer that much, but-"

"Not with the medication you're on. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Daniel said pretending to pout. "You're enjoying this."

Janet smiled. "Yes. I am."

"Well, enjoy it while you can, Doc," Jack said.  "A couple of weeks from now, he'll be back to his protesting, arguing and whining self."

"I do not whine."

"Yes you do," Jack, Sam, Janet and Teal'c said.

Cassie giggled.

"When?"

"When I say it's time to go, and you're not done looking at rocks," Jack said.

"When you and I are working on a project, and the Colonel makes us stop because we're about to fall asleep," Sam said.

"When I tell you to get some rest," Janet said.

"When Colonel O'Neill endeavors to get you to eat," Teal'c said. "Usually," he added looking at the food Daniel had piled onto his plate.

Daniel stared at them all with his mouth open.

Cassie giggled again.

"Ok, maybe I whine occasionally. But not that much," he said deliberately whining.

This time when Cassie giggled, Janet, Sam and Jack laughed.  Teal'c and Daniel smiled.

Despite being very hungry, Daniel only managed to eat little more before feeling sick. So, while the others finished eating, he strung up the panda bear piñata. 

While Janet arranged the candles on the cake, Jack told Teal'c the words to Happy Birthday. Sam lit the candles, and they all sang to Cassie. Sam whispered into her ear, and Cassie closed her eyes with a pensive expression on her face.  Then, she opened her eyes and blew out the candles.  "Now, can we try the piñata?"

"What about the cake and presents?" Janet asked.

"I'm full. And, the presents will still be here. I really want to see Teal'c hit the piñata."

"I think we're all curious about that," Daniel said.

Jack blindfolded Teal'c and gave him the baseball bat. "Ok, now you have to turn around three times then swing."

"Stand clear," Teal'c said.

Teal'c turned three times and swung.  

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed and fell to the ground as the bat flew out of Teal'c's hands straight for her head.

"Major Carter!" Teal'c exclaimed ripping off the blindfold.

"I'm ok," Sam assured him getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

Jack picked up the bat and gave it back to Teal'c. "Try not to let go this time."

Everyone stepped back onto the deck as Teal'c turned three times and swung.  With his second swing, he hit the piñata. Everyone gasped as it shattered and candy and trinkets flew in all directions.

"Was that not supposed to happen?" Teal'c asked removing the blindfold and seeing their stunned expressions.

"I think he should have gone last," Daniel said removing a piece of candy from his cup.

"Nice catch," Jack said.

"Wow," Sam and Janet said as Cassie ran around collecting the treats.

"It usually takes several hits before that happens," Jack explained. "Of course, it's usually kids hitting it not Jaffa."

"Maybe we should have given him an ordinary stick instead of a bat," Daniel said.

It was almost midnight when Jack sent everyone off.  Janet and Sam had offered to do the cleanup, but Cassie was nodding off, and Janet had patients she wanted to check on early the next morning after driving Sam to the airport. She had a plane to catch to visit Mark for a few days. And Teal'c was actually beginning to show annoyance, so Jack figured Sam could give him a ride back to the base on her way out.  Daniel was glow in the dark green with envy over Teal'c's mission and had been peppering him with questions for the past three hours

"So, how's your knee," Daniel asked as he helped Jack clean up. 

Daniel had agreed to spend the night when Jack and Janet ganged up on him, and Janet reminded him yet again of their temporary policy. _The guy can remember thousands of words from over twenty languages, yet he keeps forgetting that he's not supposed to be protesting and arguing, _Jack marveled.

"It hurts less everyday. I'll finish this. You, go to bed."

"Jack, we're almost done."

"Daniel."

"I'm really not that-."  His last word was stifled by a large yawn he tried too late to conceal.  "Yeah, all right."

"Night," Jack said.

"Night,' Daniel said around another yawn as he headed for the guest room.


End file.
